


the one where sam is banging the office secretary.

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoiler: it's gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where sam is banging the office secretary.

The files Sam requested are taking longer than necessary and he's seriously beginning to think that the paper shredder ate one of the new interns. And with each passing minute the technological up rise is becoming a foreseeable threat.

He's in the midst of deciding whether or not he'd be dubbed the Sarah Conner of the office before a stack of papers is shoved directly under his nose. 

"I made those photo copies you wanted." 

Sam leafs through the document Gabriel hands him before frowning. He doesn't even want to know if Gabriel took the photos himself or he hired a professional photographer for the nudes. "You know this constitutes as sexual harassment, right?"

"I must have forgotten to attend that segment of orientation." Gabriel places a hand on his knee and just as Sam's about to consider giving him a lecture on the bad touch he feels Gabriel breech his tiny orbit. "And just in case you wanted to know, yes. I've got more points of articulation than the entire cast of Cirque Du Soleil and the Kama Sutra combined."


End file.
